The Cake-War
by CrazyRedChocobo
Summary: Here's the story of a certain Chocobo-Head who just doesn't want to share "his" cake.


**Hello everyone ~ **

**English is not my native language, so please don't hate me too much if I make mistakes .**

**Also...Yes, this is some kind of a threesome here, Cloud is having both Bartz and Firion as his lovers...Lucky ChocoboHead ! **

**This...thing, came up during a RP we had with a friend so...Yep, it probably doesn't make much sense but that was fun to write so...If it can, at least, make someone smile, totally worth it !**

**Anyway, enough with the nonsense, enjoy ;D**

**The Cake-War.**

Cloud was currently hiding behind a small pack of snow, waiting for the right moment to make his move. He didn't have much time left. Every seconds was going to be crucial and he knew it. His opponent was a strong-head one, but not nearly as close as him.

Not when _that _was the price. There was no way he was going to lose. _It_ was _his_. And trust a Strife to be possessive. Crazy possessive.

*Come on….Just a little closer…*, he thought as he patiently wait for his opponent to move.

He wasn't a very patient man, but neither was Bartz. Hell, the traveler was more like a kid on Christmas eve. .Day.

He though a moment about having some mercy, Bartz was still his lover right ? So he couldn't be too cruel with him…..

Just as he was thinking, a (oh so) cute noise of happiness came from his left. He slightly turn his head to take a look at the kitchen, only to see Firion, smiling happily at the cake he just finished backing, starting to decorate it, humming as he did so.

Blinking, he paused. *…..Screw it. I'll send Bartz to hell if I have to.*

Facing once again the battlefield, composed of snow packs, for places to hide and unlimited snow, as it was still snowing, he came up with a new plan.

He couldn't lose more time, the cake was going to be ready and he _definitly wasn't _going to share it.

*_Mine*_ he thought, gazing at the cake once again….or maybe it was directed at the cook…Well, more like both of them.

A snowball then brush against his hair, forcing him to put his concentration in the battle running once again, silently cursing Firion for his distractive power of his. (Not that he was aware of the matter anyway…)

*Let's end this quickly….* Moving slowly from his hiding spot, he throw a bit of snow to his left, attracting a snowball from his opponent, who was sure he had spot him.

*Found you.* Cloud then proceed into making a small snowball for his left hand, and a much more bigger one for his right one, before getting out of his spot.

….Locking eyes contact with his target for a brief moment, he throw the smallest snowball of the two, forcing Bartz into hiding back, and with a grin he quietly, but quickly went right next to him.

"Baaaartz ~"

Earning a small cry of surprise from his lover, who made the mistake of turning his head to face him, he whispered.

"I love you ~"

Taking advantage of Bartz shocked and fish-like expression, the chocobo-haired man powerfully throw his last snowball right into his so-called lover, sending him at the opposite side of the field with a very classy "UWAAAAAAAAAH", gazing at him as he crashed to the ground, with the graciousness of a hippo.

Smiling to himself, Cloud did a quick mental happy dance, before going back to the house they were currently using. Nearly dance-walking as he enter the living room where Firion just finished putting the heavenly good-looking cake on the table

"Cloud ? You came back alone ? Where is Bartz ?

-Playing with kids, said he was going to eat candies with them too.

-Oh….Well, I guess the cake is yours then"

As Firion smile happily obvious to Cloud grinning evilly, said man took a seat next to him.

*Praise Firion and his cooking skills….I'll have the cake all by myself ~* As he start eating, he glance at his other lover, pausing for a brief moment

*I wonder….How Firion and cake would mix….* Licking his lips, he decided to find out by himself, oh well, why eat only one piece perfection, when you can have two ?

**Aaaaand, there you go ! Hope you enjoy that small piece of...Something...Really, I don't know how to call that thing, but yep, still hope you enjoy !**

**If you comment, I'll have Cloud to deliver you a cookie ! :D**

**See you ~ **


End file.
